goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inn of the Sixth Happiness
The Inn of Sixth Happiness is a 1958 film. Cast Singing cast *Ingrid Bergman - Gladys Aylward Non-singing cast *Curd Jürgens - Captain Lin Nan *Robert Donat - Mandarin of Yang Cheng *Athene Seyler - Jeannie Lawson *Moultrie Kelsall - Dr. Robinson *Burt Kwouk - Li Plot The story begins with Gladys Aylward being rejected as a potential missionary to China because of her lack of education. Dr. Robinson, the senior missionary, feels sorry for her and secures her a position in the home of a veteran explorer with contacts in China. Over the next few months, Gladys saves her money to purchase a ticket on the Trans-Siberian railway, choosing the more dangerous overland route to the East because it is less expensive. Once in China, she settles in the town of Yang Cheng, where she secures a post as assistant to a veteran missionary, Jeannie Lawson (Athene Seyler). Lawson has set up an inn for travelling merchants, where they can get a hot meal and hear stories from the Bible. The film follows Gladys's acculturation, culminating in her taking over the inn when Lawson dies in an accident. The local Mandarin appoints Gladys, a stubborn but endearing woman, as his Foot Inspector to ensure that the ancient practice of foot binding is eradicated in the region he governs. She succeeds in this, and manages to put down a prison revolt as well, winning her the esteem of the local population and of the Mandarin. Meanwhile, however, China is being invaded by Japan, and Aylward is encouraged by Lin to leave. She refuses, and as the town of Yang Cheng comes under attack, she finds that she has fifty orphans in her care. As the population prepares to evacuate the town, the Mandarin announces that he is converting to Christianity to honour Gladys and her work. She is now left alone with the children, aided by Li, the former leader of the prison revolt she helped to resolve. Lin tells her that the only hope for safety is to take the children to the next province, where trucks will evacuate them to a safer area, but they must get there within three weeks, or the trucks will leave without them. Just as they are preparing to leave, another fifty orphans appear from a neighbouring town, so Gladys and Li have no choice but to lead one hundred children on a trek across the countryside. Although it should only have taken them a week, the roads are infested with Japanese patrols, and the group has to cut across the mountains. After a long, difficult journey, they all arrive safely (except for Li, who died to save them from a Japanese patrol) on the day the trucks are to leave. Gladys is greeted by Dr. Robinson, and she reminds him of how he rejected her as a missionary years before. The film culminates with the column of children, led by Gladys, marching into the town, singing the song "This Old Man" to keep up their spirits. Musical numbers *"Onward, Christian Soldiers" - Gladys *"This Old Man" - Gladys and Children Category:Films